Engaged to a Demon
by LALALALOVEmee
Summary: 2nd season of Living with a Demon. Chizuru has all her memories and her engagement back. So all's good, right? Not! Now, Chizuru's brother is back and he seems to disapprove her engagement even more so than Chikage's mother ever had. What will Chizuru do? And what about her parents? What do they have to do with this brother of hers? Sort of based on Hakuouki SSL.
1. Chapter 1

It's been so long and I am so sorry! orz

On a brighter note, here is the second season of Living with a Demon!

A big thank you to LuckyLucy for giving this fic a title! I really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki.**

* * *

A new year.

And with this new year comes many more responsibilities for members of the Kazama High student council.

Documents needed to be filed, papers needed to be stamped, and budgets needed to be approved. It was a long list of tasks for the four members of the council. Not a single voice was heard from the office as they worked ferociously. The only sounds were the rustling of paper, the thumping of footsteps, and the punching of whole punchers and stamps.

When the members were done their share of work for the day, they all slumped onto the cardinal couches at the centre of the room, save for the president himself. He was much too diligent to reveal his tired self in public, even if there were only three other people in the room, all of whom he felt most comfortable with.

Shiranui was the first to break the silence. "Can we leave yet? I'm exhausted!" Although Amagiri hadn't said a word, he silently agreed with his navy haired friend.

After a moment of contemplation, during of which Shiranui received a silent death glare, the president finally spoke. "Fine." He then turned to the only female member in the student council. "Pack up quickly. We're going out for dinner tonight."

Chizuru started. "We're eating out? Why?" Today wasn't a special occasion or anything. It wasn't like they had finished all the work either, so why the sudden change in plan?

He understood her thoughts quite well. "Just because we haven't done so in a while."

"And we can't come?" Shiranui teased. At the look Chikage gave him, he swallowed. "I was just kidding, geez. Enjoy your little honeymoon dinner."

"Shi- Shiranui-san! Stop it!" Chizuru flushed a deep rosy hue and mumbled, "We're not even married."

"Yet," Chikage added haughtily.

At that he received a light slap on the arm, courtesy of Chizuru.

* * *

In the car, Chikage started a very new and untouched topic. "What did you learn in school today?"

"When did you start caring?" From what Chizuru has seen, he rarely does his homework. And even when he does, she doubts he actually pays attention to it. So why care about _her_ school work?

A pause. Then, "I was trying to make small talk, but I see that it was unappreciated."

When he puts it that way… "Look, I'm sorry. I've just been a little stressed and the council work isn't making it much better." Then she realized her mistake. "I don't want to quit or anything though! That's not what I'm trying to say! It's just-"

"Stop." He placed one slim finger over her lips and gave her a smug smirk. "I understand."

She blushed immediately. A weak hum was her only reply.

His response to that was a gentle kiss on her lips.

* * *

"Fancy," she breathed.

"Mediocre," Chikage murmured. "Hardly a two-star."

"Are you kidding?" There was honestly something wrong with his standards. They were set way too high! "This looks like a five-star!"

The exterior had been gorgeous, but the interior was even better. It was _grand_. Red carpet, golden decor, chocolate fountains, and crystal ceiling lights. What more could a customer ask for?

"Kazama-sama, right this way please," the waiter directed right away.

"You made reservations?" Chizuru found herself asking.

"No," he answered as if she had gone nuts.

Right. She forgot. _The _Kazama Chikage did not need to book reservations. If anything, the restaurants should be booking reservations for _him._

The waiter led them to one of the rooms in the back. She didn't see a need for it. It wasn't that loud in the restaurant.

"Thank you," she smiled at the waiter when they were seated. He blushed. Chikage glared. And just like that, the waiter fled with the words "I'll be back with your water" trailing behind him.

"What was that for? You scared the poor guy off," Chizuru started as soon as they were out of earshot.

He ignored her inquiry and instead proposed his own question, placing the menu in front of her. "What do you want?"

Clearly not impressed, Chizuru pouted, but took the menu anyway. "What do you recommend?"

"Nothing on this menu."

When she was about to retort, Chikage turned to the side and pressed a button attached to the wall. She was about to ask him what he was doing when a man in a white chef apron appeared at the door. "How may I help you this evening, Kazama-sama?"

"Give us the best you can prepare."

"Yes sir!" The paunchy man nodded vigorously and disappeared down the hall. Chizuru stared wide-eyed at her companion.

"Why-?" she began.

"The restaurant may be shabby, but the head chef has talent," he explained. "He served my family for a while before packing up and leaving with the foolish excuse of 'pursuing something different'."

"I can see why he did such a thing," Chizuru practically sneered.

He didn't say anything, but instead challenged her with his eyes. She happily accepted.

"Who would want to work for such a spoiled little brat?" she pushed.

He smirked, a strange glint in his eyes. "Aren't you also working for this 'spoiled little brat'?"

Oh right. She had forgotten about that. The reason might have been because her time spent heeding to his every command did not feel like work at all. It just felt like a daily routine to her. She didn't hate it at all.

"Got you," he chuckled.

Chizuru pouted. She has been doing that a lot lately, he noticed. It was cute. He liked to think that she was starting to get used to him and therefore started showing more and more of her personality to him. He liked that a lot.

It was then that he spotted something in his peripheral vision. He turned his head just slightly, casually, so as not to alert the female sitting across from him.

His assumption had been correct. There, sitting not far from the room they were currently seated in, was a boy. A boy with chestnut hair and the same chestnut eyes. He was staring, sneering at him.

Kaoru.

* * *

I may have changed...oh you know, _everything__. _I realize it has been a very long time since I've touched this story. As a result, details from the original story may have been altered a little. I apologize!

And as always, my updates will be pretty irregular. Ya kno'. School. Life. Stuff like that. I hope you guys understand!

Thanks for reading! Looking forward to any reviews! Until next time!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

He should have known this would happen.

He should have known that his sudden appearance yesterday was too perfect to be a coincident.

And now, as Chikage looks down at the sheet of paper in front of him, he wonders what he will say to his most precious possession.

On the white sheet of paper, a few words stood out: Nagumo Kaoru, tomorrow's date, and transfer.

He was sure Chizuru would be thrilled to have her twin brother transfer into their school, but _he_ wasn't as thrilled. After all, he and Kaoru were childhood rivals at a couple things, the main source of rivalry being Chizuru.

Chikage wasn't happy. He growled at the thought of seeing Chizuru and Kaoru eating lunch together, filling each other in on the years they've been separated.

Just then, Chizuru popped into his private office. "Tea?" she offered swiftly.

He found it a challenge to stay angry with Chizuru in the room. "Hard to say no when you already have it prepared."

"That was the plan," she laughed lightly and placed the tea set on the table. "Mind if I join you?"

He stowed his documents away, namely the one about Kaoru, and smirked. "Any day."

"What were you looking at? Your gaze was pretty intense," she started, pouring tea into their cups.

"Ah, so you were staring." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

She sipped her tea. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

His smile was hidden by the rim of the tea cup. "And where will the fun be in that?"

She pouted and he chuckled. "Be patient, Chizuru. You will find out soon enough."

* * *

They sat in Chikage's private office for a while longer before each got up to complete their tasks. Tomorrow was the first day of school and there was still a lot of work to be done. Amagiri and Shiranui both couldn't come, so the work would have to be divided between the two of them.

"You know, we should really recruit more members," Chizuru suggested. "The work load would be more…reasonable."

"Are you complaining?" came his immediate response.

"N-no! I'm just saying it would make our lives a lot easier, and I mean _a lot_."

"No."

"No?"

"No," he faced her from across the student council office. "I'm fine with the way everything is now."

_Oh, _Chizuru thought, _he's probably just shy._ Aside from the student council members, she rarely sees Chikage talk to anyone else. Maybe they were the few lucky ones to enter his small circle.

"I'm not shy. I just find it easier to work with fewer people."

_How does he do that?_

"Remember, Chizuru. I know you. Your eyes say it all," Chikage provided smugly.

She stuck her tongue out at him. Right, she had forgotten. He could read her mind.

* * *

"We're done!" Chizuru yawned, stretching her arms and legs. "Finally!"

"Good work," Chikage praised, patting her on the head. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You too."

He returned her smile genuinely. "Let's go home."

* * *

"Did you pack your bags all right?" Rin pestered for the fiftieth time that day.

"Yes, mom," Chizuru rolled her eyes.

"I'm not your mother! For the last time, I told you to call me your sister. Your _sister_, okay?"

Chizuru laughed. "Of course! I was just kidding." Rin was the closest she's had to family since her stay at Chikage's mansion started. In the beginning, she was constantly unimpressed with Chizuru's work, but that was just what made her more sisterly. Whenever she hurt herself, Rin would be the first one there for her...omitting Chikage of course.

"Good. You better be," Rin smiled.

Just then, Chikage knocked on the door. It had already been opened, so he merely stepped in. "Sleeping yet?" he asked. He glanced at Rin for a second before returning his gaze on Chizuru. Rin, catching the hint, nudged Chizuru on the arm.

"I'll see you tomorrow. 'Night," she winked.

"Good night," Chizuru replied bemusedly, not catching the hint at all. She turned her attention back on her school supplies. "I should probably get some highlighters."

Chikage didn't miss a beat. "I'll give you some tomorrow. For now," he shut the door silently behind them. "Let's go to bed."

"What?" Chizuru blinked. She was pretty sure "bed" was the way he came from, for him at least. Her bed was right here.

"I want to spend the night together."

His expression was stable, indifferent even. Did he realize what he had just implied?

"U-uh, I d-don't think-" Chizuru stammered.

"Come on," he grabbed her arm and pulled her lightly to the bed.

"Wait!" she pulled back.

He stopped and looked at her from head to toe. Chizuru blushed and suddenly felt very naked in her little night gown. It was nothing too flimsy. A spaghetti strap dress made out of soft silk was all it was…okay, that was a lie. It was pretty flimsy.

He smirked to himself, as if approving her attire. He had better approve of it: he _was_ the one who picked it out.

"I," she swallowed, "I'm not done packing yet." He snuck a glance at her school bag, zipped and ready to go. She flushed a deeper shade of red as he raised an eyebrow at her. "One last check. I promise."

He released her just like that and walked over to her bed. Lying down rather comfortably, he relaxed into the covers. She watched in awe as he spread himself across the sheets like a king. Sure, they were in his mansion, but this was _her_ room! Who gave him the privilege of making her bed his own?

Deciding not to bother, since it _was_ Chikage she was dealing with, Chizuru tried her best to stall time. Lying down next to Chikage on her bed was the last thing she wanted to think about. It was all just too surreal! Of course she had thought kissing him was surreal too, but that was no longer the case.

She tensed up. Does that mean sleeping beside him will become less surreal as well? Is she actually going to get _used_ to sleeping beside him? _He's not even fully dressed! That's hardly appropriate._

He was only clad in loose pajama pants. His torso was bare, provokingly inviting her touch. As much as she wanted to avoid staring at his rather nicely chiseled body, she found herself unable to. It was all just so…alluring, dazzling.

Realizing she could no longer put this off, she stepped closer, closer, and closer to the bed. She was now standing right above the man she loves. He had his arm over his eyes, so she assumed he didn't know she was there. But the next second, she was on the bed, his body on top of hers.

He reached over to turn off the lights. The room was instantly covered in darkness. Her eyes took a moment to adjust, but when they did, she had her breath taken away. Chikage was _ravishing_. The way the moon lit his crimson eyes, causing them to be even more captivating than they already were; the way his lips were parted ever so slightly, as if anticipating the contact of her lips on his; the way his golden tresses were ruffled, but had somehow kept their princely aura. It was enticing.

He leaned down, and she tried her best to ignore the way his biceps flexed at the motion. "Chizuru," he murmured softly against her ear.

"H-hm?" She hated how her voice failed her. She hated how her heart was beating so rapidly against her chest. And she hated how her cheeks were flushed with heat.

He pecked her on the side of her cheek. "Good night," he whispered before rolling over.

She blinked, and her pulse slowed as the warmth from her cheeks finally left her.

"G-good night," she spoke back timidly.

She heard Chikage breathe out a laugh.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night, he draped his arm around her. She only knew, because she had still been awake. Falling asleep beside a demon such as Chikage proved not an easy task. She was living evidence of this. She was probably the _only_ living evidence too, if she was to disregard his parents.

His arm was relaxed, but not heavy. She liked that. It gave her a sense of reassurance, although from what, she did not know. Not long after, trapped in between the soft sheets and Chikage's warm arm, Chizuru fell into deep slumber.

* * *

He had been awake. Not the entire time, but just at the crucial times. For instance, he was awake when Chizuru whispered "Kaoru" in her sleep. He had been furious, but for her sake, he had kept his mouth shut.

He would keep the profanities for tomorrow, when he will be having a very long chat with a certain brunet.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

* * *

"I bet you're curious."

"Not really."

"Let's be honest here, Kazama-san. Or should I say…Chi-ka-chan?"

His eyes narrowed a fraction. "I don't want to hear that from your filthy mouth."

The younger male laughed whole-heartedly. "My, my. After all these years, your hatred still runs deep."

Kazama was not impressed.

"Don't be so uptight, Kazama-san. I'm only here to make things right again," the brunet -Kaoru, said nonchalantly, palms upturned to the ceiling.

"Make things right…?" The blonde appeared skeptical.

"Don't worry about it too much. You need not lift a single finger." Kaoru offered a sinister smile.

* * *

"Chikage!" Chizuru came running up to him.

"What is it?"

"Don't act dumb! You left without me this morning!" She had her hands on her hips. She's been doing that a lot lately, a sign of her comfort around him. Good.

"There was still work to be done. You were fast asleep." That was a lie, but Chizuru wouldn't be able to figure that out.

"We already finished everything yesterday. Don't lie to me."

Well, he could be wrong.

"Now why would I lie to you, Chizuru?" he replied affectionately, a strange act coming from the demon.

"Because you're hiding something from me?"

Kazama was surprised, and he was rarely surprised, but Chizuru seemed to be an exception for everything. He was usually very careful in keeping things from people, especially this precious girl standing in front of him right now.

"I know you're hiding something. You've been spacing out a lot lately. Yesterday too, when I came into your office to have tea with you, you hid something in your desk. What was it?" He could see she wasn't going to let this go.

He sighed. There was no point in hiding it. She would find out in class anyway. "There's a transfer student."

She paused. "That's…it?"

"He's in your class."

After a moment of silence, Chizuru broke into a fit of giggles. "That's so silly, Chikage! Why would you hide something like that from me?" Turning around, she called over her shoulder, "I'll see you at the opening ceremony." Then, when she was halfway across the hall, she turned back and added, almost as an afterthought, "because we _are_ having one on time this year, a _proper_ one."

Staring at her retreating figure, Chikage furrowed his eyebrows. He hadn't gotten the worst of the news across.

* * *

"Chizuru! Why?" Heisuke complained in dismay. "We've been separated!"

"Heisuke-kun, it's okay. Our homeroom classes are right beside each other," Chizuru placated.

"That's true, but…"

"She's with me this year," Yamazaki announced, sitting on the seat beside Chizuru's. Then, turning to Chizuru, "Let's work hard together."

Smiling, Chizuru nodded her agreement. Just then, the bell rang. A nostalgic sound, she mused. "Heisuke-kun, you should go." At his depressed expression, she hastily added, "We can always talk before and after class like this."

"Yeah, I guess."

Not long after Heisuke left, a familiar maroon-haired man entered the room.

"Harada-sensei!" Chizuru chirped happily as soon as she realized who it was. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who remembered this teacher.

"Sano-chan!"

"Kya~! We're in your class again, Sano-sensei!"

"Quiet down," Harada growled. "We have a transfer student." His eyes seemed to focus on Chizuru for a second longer than necessary before roaming the room again.

"Is it a boy? Oh my gosh, I hope it's a boy!"

"A transfer student? Which school is he from?"

"Come in, Nagumo-san." The students fluttered in whispers, but quieted down when the classroom door opened slowly. Stepping into the classroom, the brunet shut the door gently behind him. He continued to walk to the centre of the classroom.

All the students had their eyes on the boy, but no one spoke a word. They all had the same thought in mind though: this boy resembled Chizuru, a_ lot_.

The idea was there, but Chizuru couldn't put it in the right words. She swallowed. _Could it be? __It's..._

"Good morning," the boy paused, earning a few greetings from various students around the class. "Starting today, I am a student here at Kazama High School. I studied at Nagumo High School last year, but I decided to transfer here for my second year. My name is Kaoru, Nagumo Kaoru. It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope you will treat me well." Taking a bow, he smiled at the class.

Some of the boys in the class whistled. "Kid has manners, huh?" Others tsked. After all, he was stealing all of the attention from the girls.

"Kya! He's so cute!"

"He's such a gentleman!"

Harada thought it best to quickly seat him down before the girls decide to drag him to their desks. "Nagumo-san, you can sit-"

"May I sit beside my lovely sister?" Kaoru's smile was gentle to the class, but no one could fool Harada. Hidden behind his façade was an intention of some sort. The dark glint behind Kaoru's eyes was more than proof.

"I'm afraid I already arranged the seating plan. Sorry."

"Surely you can make room for me by Chizuru's desk. Is it not the teacher's job to ensure the students are in an appropriate studying environment?" Kaoru retorted. "It has been too long since I have seen my sister. Even if we do not speak to each other in class, her presence by my side will sooth me."

_Stubborn brat._

"Nagumo-san, I don't-"

"Please, Harada-sen-sei?"

"Um-"

"What is it?" Harada snapped, turning abruptly to face the student who had interrupted. It was Chizuru. "Oh, sorry. What's wrong?" he asked calmly this time.

"I don't really mind sitting beside him," Chizuru explained, slightly embarrassed. "I haven't seen him in such a long time, so I think it's great that we can sit beside each other in class."

Kaoru was beaming. There was no mistaking the obvious triumph he felt at that instant.

"Harada-sensei, I th-think it will be i-interesting to see two identical faces b-beside each other in class," Shizuka, who was sitting behind Chizuru, chimed in.

A few of the students laughed.

"See?" Kaoru smirked.

After a moment of what seemed like a mental weighing of the pros and cons, Harada sighed. "Fine."

Kaoru stepped down the aisle, grinning at Chizuru. Coming to a stop beside her desk, he turned to the boy who was currently sitting beside her. With one stern look, the boy jumped out of his seat and made way for him. Sitting down, he faced Chizuru who was now grinning back at him.

"How have you been?" he whispered kindly. His words caressed her heart ever so gently. It was such a brotherly action that Chizuru had the urge to cry. This was the brother she's been missing from her life this whole time.

"Good," she mumbled, tears slipping from her eyes.

"Oh dear." Kaoru lifted a thumb and swiftly wiped them away. "That doesn't seem very good to me."

"I missed you," she admitted, easing into his palm.

"I missed you too." He leaned over the aisle and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead. "My dearest sister."

* * *

A/N: Um...Happy Holidays? (Don't kill me.)


End file.
